


We Make Our Own Future

by poughkeepsie (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e04 The End, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/poughkeepsie
Summary: Después de haberse separado por tener distintas opiniones respecto a cómo derrotar a Lucifer, Dean se comunica con Sam, esperando que él acepte sus disculpas y vuelva a su lado.Notas:Se mencionan sucesos de la temporada 4 y 5. Especie de continuación del capítulo 5x04, “The End”.





	We Make Our Own Future

**Author's Note:**

> Soy una persona débil para esta clase de parejas. Y también soy una persona débil cuando las series están buenas.
> 
> En fin, el Kinktober se transformó en un Navidecembetober (?), ya van a ver por qué. Mientras, los dejo con esto. Quisiera creer que no tiene spoilers así como EL SPOILER de la serie, sólo se mencionan personajes que aparecen en alguna que otra temporada. Sí hay una copia textual de la escena final de uno de los capítulos, pero bueno. Espero que les guste :)

El sol se escondía detrás de las nubes pero Dean ya había tomado una decisión y no iba a irse hasta que Sam llegara. Estaba seguro que lo haría. Haberlo dejado ir no había lo mejor que había hecho, tuvieron un desacuerdo, ¿pero cuándo no lo tenían? Cada tanto lo tenían. Por ejemplo, cuando pensaban dónde ir cuando no había caso ninguno en semanas. Sin embargo, siempre llegaban a un acuerdo, y con todo ese asunto de Lucifer y Michael, esperaba que terminara del mismo modo. 

Despegó su cuerpo de la puerta del Impala cuando vio a un Lincoln Continental color ocre acercándose a él. Los latidos de su corazón repicaban en sus oídos, trataba de evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja, preso de la emoción de haber sido él quien recibió un sí. Esperó a que Sam bajara del vehículo para acercarse a él y sacó de entre sus ropas el cuchillo de Ruby. Sam miró a Dean nervioso, pero el mayor lo tomó el objeto del filo para entregárselo. 

—Si hablas en serio y quieres regresar... deberías tener esto. Estoy seguro que estás oxidado— dijo Dean sintiendo que Sam agarraba el arma y evitaba mirarlo a los ojos—. Mira, lo siento. No lo sé. Yo soy... lo que sea que tenga que ser. Pero estaba... Eh... Equivocado. 

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? 

—Larga historia. El punto es que... quizás seamos el talón de Aquiles del otro. Quizás hallarán una manera de usarnos contra el otro, no lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que somos todo lo que tenemos. Más que eso. Nosotros podemos hacer que el otro siga siendo humano.

—Gracias. En serio. Gracias. No te decepcionaré. 

—Oh, ya lo sé. Quiero decir, eres el segundo mejor cazador de mundo.

—Entonces, ¿ahora qué hacemos? 

—Creamos nuestro propio futuro. 

—Supongo que no tenemos otra opción —reconoció Sam con una sonrisa mientras escondía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su campera.

—¿Tu auto o el mío? —preguntó Dean señalando con la cabeza su vehículo.

—No voy a decir que la extrañé, pero…

Sam sonrió. Dean lo imitó. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. ¿Volver a actuar cómo antes? Algo complicado teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Las cosas se habían salido de control con toda esa búsqueda de venganza.

—A veces pienso que me encantaría regresar a las épocas en la que sólo nos preocupábamos por fantasmas y criaturas chupasangre —suspiró Dean, ya ambos dentro del vehículo. En la radio sonaba una conocida balada romántica a la cual ninguno de los Winchester estaba prestando demasiada atención.

—Sí —susurró Sam.

—Cuando todo estaba bien…

—Y no tenías que preocuparte por mí…

Dean giró su torso y miró a Sam con el ceño fruncido.

—No te atrevas a decir eso.

—Dean… Seamos honestos, ¿de acuerdo? Desde que fuiste a buscarme a Stanford que he sido el imán de catástrofes. Ambos sabíamos cómo iba a terminar todo y aún así--

—Entonces, debí haberte detenido. Atándote a la cama, encerrándote en algún sótano… Como sea. Pero habrías encontrado alguna forma de escapar. ¿Qué sentido tenía? Lo mejor que pude hacer es tenerte justo donde estás, sin ataduras —Dean finalizó la oración con una palmada en el pecho de Sam. Él lo miró—. ¿Demasiado pronto?

—No —respondió Sam, sonriendo por su pregunta—. No, no es eso. Es sólo que… lamento todo lo que pasó.

—Sam…

—No puedo sacarme de la mente que todo lo que está pasando es mi culpa…

—Sam… ¡Sam! —Dean tomó el rostro de Sam entre sus manos, ocasionando que lo mirara con una expresión de sorpresa. Tenía miedo. Dean sentía que Sam estaba igual o todavía más aterrado que él—. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada —le susurró, apoyando su frente sobre la suya—. El destino es una mierda, pero, yo no creo en él. Yo creo en los hechos y en mis instintos. Eso es todo.

—¿Y qué te dicen?

—Que vamos a salir de esto y como lo hemos venido haciendo hasta ahora. Juntos.

 Inmóvil, Sam se quedó mirando los párpados cerrados de Dean. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban tan cerca. Un par de abrazos, sí. El roce de su mano cuando agarraba la suya para ayudarlo a incorporarse cuando era lanzado por los aires culpa de algún demonio, sí. Pero nunca había tenido esa sensación. Con nadie, ni siquiera con Jessica. Suspiró. Él también cerró sus ojos y se dedicó a oír el sonido de los latidos de su corazón. Instintivamente, rodeó la espalda de Dean con sus brazos y su cabeza terminó apoyada sobre su hombro. Su nariz respirando un perfume que sólo desprendía su piel. Sintió sus manos acariciando su cabello y sus labios besando sonoramente su frente para volver a poner su cabeza otra vez en esa cómoda posición.

—Tengo miedo —musitó—. Estoy aterrado por lo que pueda llegar a suceder.

Dean lo miró un par de veces y volvió a acariciar sus cabellos, su mirada de nuevo perdida en la nada misma al otro lado de la ventanilla.

—No veo el problema. Si te mueres, te revivo. Si me muero, me revives. Asunto terminado.

Sam se incorporó y lo miró. Ambas manos moviéndose en forma nerviosa sobre su propio pantalón.

—Ese es el problema. No quiero llegar a eso.

—Quizás no tuviste éxito, pero ahora, estoy aquí, y vamos a encontrar una manera de lograrlo.

—No es eso…

—De acuerdo. Ya entendí. Sé que no es normal todo esto de morir y revivir, pero--

 —¡No quiero verte morir, ¿de acuerdo?! —apenas terminó su frase, Sam miró a Dean a los ojos, pero desvió la vista segundos más tarde—. Pasé unos meses de mierda pensando que te estabas pudriendo--

—Sí, claro…

—Hablo en serio.

—Yo también.

—Me aterra perderte. Seré egoísta, pero creo que he perdido demasiado como para tener que perderte a ti también.

—Oye, imbécil, ¿sabes con quién estás hablando? No soy ninguna princesa en apuros —Sam sonrió. Dean volvió a besar la frente del más alto y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos—. Escúchame muy bien. Eso no va pasar. Nadie va a perder a nadie en este escenario, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —respondió Sam, alejándose un poco para zafarse de la palma de Dean que seguía sobre una de sus mejillas. Él se dio cuenta, le sonrió y volvió a su posición original.

—Ahora te pones así, pero bien que te acurrucabas conmigo los sábados de películas.

—Bueno… Ya no tenemos cinco años…

En medio del silencio incómodo resonó una canción de la radio. Ambos estaban juntos, pero aún así, trataban de separarse lo más que podían. Sam miraba a Dean cuando él no lo miraba, y Dean miraba a Sam cuando dejaba de sentir su mirada sobre él. El mayor negó con la cabeza y suspiró sonoramente, sonriendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Es por eso que lo digo —dijo mientras cruzaba miradas con Sam. Era demasiado cobarde para dar el primer paso. Era una estupidez después de todo, pero una estupidez que sabía que a ambos los calmaba. Y como había dicho Sam, porque ya no tenían cinco años, no sabía el efecto que podía tener en cada uno. Al menos para Dean esa estupidez estaba siendo muy difícil de gesticular. Se sonrió al darse cuenta de eso, su mirada clavada sobre la de Sam, sus labios resecos siendo humedecidos por su propia lengua en un acto reflejo. Sam desvió la vista y frotó sus palmas contra su pantalón. Podía engañar a los demás haciéndose pasar por un agente del FBI, pero no podía burlar lo que se estaba gestando en su corazón. Era un sentimiento profundo, algo inexplicable, íntimo, incluso sin nombre—. ¿Puedo apoyarme en tu hombro para dormir?

—Claro.

Todavía de brazos cruzados, Dean se recargó sobre Sam, y él sintió que todo se terminaba, que lo único que necesitaba era eso, sentir cerca a Dean como antes, como siempre. Bajó un poco su hombro para llamar su atención, y él lo miró. Sam buscaba lo mismo que Dean, pero no podía pedírselo. No se atrevía a hacerlo. Su miraba subía y bajaba entre sus ojos y sus labios, y él lo comprendió. Tan sólo inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, Dean posó sus labios sobre los de Sam. Sus miradas tratando de escudriñar dentro de la del otro. Apenas se separaron, Dean sonrió y apoyó su frente sobre el mentón de Sam.

—Esto es estúpido —susurró, negando con la cabeza e incorporándose—. Somos peores que cuando teníamos cinco años…

—Creo que antes no nos dábamos cuenta de lo que significa esto realmente.

—Y, ¿qué significa?

—Creo que es… lo más cercano a un hogar.

—No, Sammy. Ahí te equivocas —el aludido lo miró—. Esto es mucho mejor que casa.

Dean palmeó una de las piernas de Sam y él, apoyó su palma sobre su dorso. Sus miradas se encontraron y ambos sonrieron. Lo que los unía era algo más, algo más que amor, algo más que la mera costumbre de estar juntos, y quizás con ese _más_ podrían llegar a tener una posibilidad contra todo lo que se les avecinaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer ^^-


End file.
